goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Lawson pranks his dad and gets grounded
Cast Lawson-Eric Mr. Lawson, Mr. Steele and Madame Gasket-Wiseguy Boss-Dallas Gelman's dad-Simon Mr. Mundy and my dad-Alan Gelman's mom-Belle My mom-Susan Leonard Weems-Paul Lieutenant Griswald, Rachel Hart's dad and Jason Cartwright-Dallas Mrs. Steele, Mrs. Hart, and Mrs. Skeens-Kendra Victoria Cartwright and Mrs. Lawson-Kimberly Lazy Kid's dad-Dave Lazy Kid's mom-Salli Clyde's dad-Diesel Mr. Lawson's angry voice-Shouty Plot Lawson gets in big trouble for sending his dad Super Mario Land. Note: Madame Gasket decides to join the employees at Mr. Lawson's job and whenever his player loses a life, one of his coworkers laughs at him. Transcript Lawson: Man, I can't believe my dad always grounds me! I will send him an impossible game. (at work) Mr. Lawson (after he checks his mail): Wow, it's Super Mario Land. I will play it. (Mr. Lawson plays the game but hits a Goomba) Gelman's dad: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You died! Mr. Lawson: Quiet Simon! Can't you see I'm not good at this game?! Gelman's dad: Sorry, Mr. Lawson! It's just that I like you seeing you fail this game! (Mr. Lawson plays again and he falls off screen) Mr. Mundy: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! That's suicide! Mr. Lawson: Who sent me this game?! Mr. Mundy: I don't know, but I see your player died twice! Screen: Thank you Mario. Oh Daisy... Mr. Lawson: Thank Heavens I'm on the second stage! I couldn't get past the first stage! (Mr. Lawson gets a star power and the Can-Can starts playing) Mr. Lawson: Hooray! I got a star power! Now no enemies can stop me! (Mario falls down) Mrs. Skeens: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You died with invincibility! My husband's reaction would be even better than yours if he played Super Mario Land 2! Mr. Lawson: But that isn't possible! How can someone die with invinsibility powers?! (Mr. Lawson tries to jump over the seahorse enemy but hits its powers) Lazy Kid's dad: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Mario loves seahorse breath! Mr. Lawson (Stephen Quire's sound clip): SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT FUNNY! (normal sound clip) I bet I can find a warp pipe for a shortcut! (Mr. Lawson goes underground but hits the spikes) Leonard Weems: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You died again! Mr. Lawson: Seriously?! How can someone die in an underground level?! That's impossible! Since that didn't go well, I will try to kill the Koopa! (He tries to kill the Koopa but he loses a life) Mrs. Steele: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Strike 1! (He tries to do it again, but he can't make it past the explosion) Lieutenant Griswald: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Strike 2! (He tries to do it one more time but loses a life) Gelman's mom: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Strike 3! You're out! Mr. Lawson: Mrs. Steele, Lieutenant Griswald and Sheila, what do you think this is?! Baseball?! I can't make it past the Koopa! Mrs. Steele: Our daughter likes it when her boyfriend King Bob plays baseball. Lieutenant Griswald: Sheila, Mrs. Steele and I think it's funny when you can't make it past the Koopa. Gelman's mom: I also think it's funny when my son Gelman gets grounded. (Mr. Lawson succeds and makes it past Stage 2) Mr. Lawson: What a relief! Now for Stage 3! (Mr. Lawson gets hit by a rock) Mrs. Hart: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Now that's called squished by the ball! Mr. Lawson: That's because I'm not good at this game! (Mr. Lawson falls into the pit) Lazy Kid's mom: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You should have jumped but instead, you ran! Mr. Lawson: That's what I should have done! Victoria Cartwright: Watch your head! Mr. Lawson: Why should I watch my... (His player dies) Victoria Cartwright: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I told you so! Mr. Steele: I agree with Victoria Cartwright! Not once, but twice! (Lawson tries to get his player to avoid the stalactite but he dies twice) Mr. Steele: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! If my daughter Tara saw this, she would love it! Mr. Lawson: Shut up! (Mr. Lawson tries to get his player to go on the ball, but dies) Mr. Hart: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Mario rather dies than goes on the ball! (Mr. Lawson ignores it but was distracted) Jason Cartwright: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Mario is attatched to the ball! Mr. Lawson (Stephen Quire's sound clip): SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT FUNNY! (Mr. Lawson calms himself down and tries to clear 3-2) Mr. Lawson: Too many spiders! (Mr. Lawson jumps on a spider, but falls down) My dad: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You killed the spider and died! Mr. Lawson: Shut up Fluttershy106's dad! It's the spider's fault! My mom: Stop being mean to my husband or else I will tell your boss on you! Mr. Lawson: But he insulted me first! (Mr. Lawson jumps on a plant) My mom: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! The plant bites the dust! This is what happens after you are mean to my husband! Mr. Lawson: I know Fluttershy106's mom! I'm trying my best to beat this level! (He jumps on an Batadon but his ran in by a Tokotoko) Madame Gasket: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Even though you managed to take out a Batadon, you still got cornered by a Tokotoko! Serves you right for killing his friend! Mr. Lawson: Why is everyone laughing at me after I lose a life?! Madame Gasket: Because everyone finds your rage funny! Mr. Lawson: Why are you at my job when you're supposed to be grounding your son Phineas T Ratchet? Madame Gasket: The choppers and Forge are remodelling the chop shop so that's why I'm joining you and your coworkers. (Mario is at his boss The Hiyoihoi. He dies twice) Clyde's dad: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You're no match for the final boss! (Mr. Lawson loses hit temper and his coworkers are scared) Mr. Lawson (Shouty's voice): YOU KNOW WHAT?! ADMIT! I'M GOING TO DESTROY MY COMPUTER! (he destroyed his computer) Boss (over intercom): Attention Fred Lawson! Please report to my office! Lieutenant Griswald: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Let's see how your boss likes it! (in the office) Boss: So Fred Lawson, do you know why I called you here? Mr. Lawson: I was playing Super Mario Land and a lot of workers were laughing at me especially Fluttershy106's parents and Madame Gasket every time I lost a life. Boss: Why did you destroy your computer? Mr. Lawson: Because I was in a bad mood and I couldn't get past the enemies! And as for my workers laughing at me, (Spongebob's sound clip) I have been publicly humiliated for the last time! Boss: I see, but I will let you off the hook with a warning. If I catch you destroying any of my property, you are fired. (at home) Mrs. Lawson: Erwin, how dare you send your own father Super Mario Land?! You know it's the hardest Mario game! Now, because of you, your father is now humiliated by his coworkers and is crying in his room! You're lucky he didn't get fired but you're still grounded for 5 days! Go to you room now while I comfort your father! Lawson (running upstairs): Will do Mom. Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff